Danny Phantom untitled
by mrturtle518
Summary: Danny gets captured by the guys in white and he and his family are wanted all threwout america. I hate writing summaries. JUSt READ AND REVIEw.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton walked into a room that was completely black. The giant Guy in White was behind him. Danny tried to walk out but the guy pushed him farther in.

Danny changed to Danny Phantom and sat at the table before the other guy closed the door.

"Daniel Fenton, A.K.A Danny Phantom. You have been taken into custody from the Guys in White. If I were the boss I would just dissect you, you little worm." A man spat.

"But you're not the boss." Danny said. Though captured he still had to seem somehow heroic with his attitude.

"Shut it ghost boy." The man said. "We have taken you and your friends and family into custody to have them explain who and what you are. And how you became a ghost."

"But my family doesn't even know." Danny said. "Don't hurt them if they don't answer."

"What, secret identity? Not even your family knows?" the man questioned.

"Gee my parents are ghost hunters that threaten me every day, I think I'll tell them that I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said sarcastically. The man grabbed Danny by the neck.

Danny punched him and shot ecto balls at him.

"You know punk, if you leave your family they will die." The man said, staring up at a floating Danny.

"Not if I rescue them." Danny said. He went intangible and went through the walls.

"We have a code breach. Ghost has escaped. Code 5red." He whispered into his coat.

Danny was long gone. He was searching every room for his parents. At last he found them.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked, stepping closer. "We have to get out of here." Danny said. "As you most likely already know, I'm your son." He said this changing back into Danny Fenton.

"Danny…" his mom began but was cut off by an explosion. Danny set his parents free and went intangible. He grabbed them and they ran on to look for Sam and Tucker.

Jazz was missing. They weren't sure if she was dead or not. She went missing days ago. It turns out they captured her.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled running over to her. "Come on. We need to find Sam and Tucker."

As they left the room they were ambushed by tons of Guys in White.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, find Sam and Tucker. I'll handle these fruitloops." Danny said. They ran on and Danny had some fun.

Jack lead the way. He looked around puzzled. He spotted a hole in the wall where Danny threw a guy. They ran in and found Tucker and Sam.

"Kids we need to get back to Danny." Jack said.

"No need." Danny said floating up from under the ground. "Guys lets get out of here." Danny grabbed Sams hand who grabbed Tuckers who grabbed Jazz'z who grabbed Maddies who grabbed Jack.

It turns out they were under the ground in a top secret facility in the middle of the desert.

"Where will we go? We're wanted." Sam said.

"What do you mean, wanted?" Danny asked.

"Well the guys in white mustve told everyone in the world by now." Sam said. "they might be looking for all of us." She looked grim.

Danny flew on, wondering.

AURTHORS NOTE. Chhap one. What do you think. Where soulf they hide? I was thinking the ghost zone. REVIEW I BEGOF YOU. After two reviews I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny flew the guys over the desert. He was exhausted. "Danny, maybe we should rest for the night." Maddie suggested. Danny nodded and flew them into a cave.

Later that night when everyone but a lonely and confused halfa was asleep, Danny heard something outside. He flew out of the cave. Maddie opened an eye and saw two rings appear around her boy.

Danny saw it was only a snake. He went back into the cliff top cave.

"Danny." Maddie said. Danny looked down. He thought she would be mad. "I'm so proud of you." She said, crawling on knees over to hug him. Danny looked surprised.

"Um so your not mad?" Danny asked.

"Of course not honey. Who'd of thought that last year when we visited your dads' friend Vlad that you were actually in Jacks body and not actually him." He laughed.

"Mom, how are we gonna make it out of this one?" Danny asked. His only thought was ask Vlad for help.

"Honey, we should try to get back to Amity Park. That way we can get anything we need and we will be on the way." Maddie said.

"Wait, I don't want to run away." Danny said. "Especially with all of you to put in danger." Danny said.

"Honey Sam and Tucker have been doing it for a year." Maddie said.

"Oh yeah, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Jazz also knows." Danny said.

"I thought so." Maddie said. "Lets get some sleep." Maddie said. Danny turned human again and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny felt the heat pounding down on his back. Black clothes sucked up the heat.

"So we go to Amity Park, get our stuff and go?" Jack asked for the 56th time in the past hour.

"Yeah." Maddie said. "Here." She said handing him a cookie which he scarfed in about three seconds.

Danny was getting antsy. They were nearing Amity Park and he had a bad feeling.

When they got to the border line, Danny took a break and they all walked. Jack handed Danny a bottle of water.

"Guys?" Danny asked, for all of the guys stopped at the city limits and froze. He ran up, going ghost as he did. He froze also. The giant sign that said "WELCOME TO AMITY PARK!" now said. "DANNY PHANTOWN. HOMETOWN OF THE GHOST BOY!"

Danny looked shocked. "Looks like we have to go intangible."

Later at their house Danny walked in first and gasped. Vlad was sitting on the couch channel surfing.

"Ah Daniel." Vlad grinned. He pointed at the door and it closed, leaving the others gone.

"plasmius? What are you doing here?" Danny asked feeling himself change into Danny Phantom.

"You should really just stay Phantom forever." Vlad said, yawning. He stood up. "I know who topped off the guys in white. I know who is your enemy here."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"I will only give you info if you beat me in a fight." Vlad said also going ghost.

Danny charged at him. He knocked him down and punched him in the face. Vlad yawned and pointed his fingers at Danny. Danny flew back against the wall.

"With my new found powers, I can destroy you." Vlad laughed. He knocked Danny through into the kitchen.

Danny was panting. "Tell ya what. How about you make it to my home in Wisconsin and I will spill the beans about everything." Vlad grinned and sunk threw the wall.

Danny was left bruised and hurt. He eventually let his parents in.

Something Vlad did to him was causing him to be hurt. 'If'. What if Danny was dieing. Would Vlad really sink that low?

"I'm fine." Danny said. "Lets go." They took off on the Spector speeder.

A/N Ok if this was the Tv show it would now vut to theme song. (showing how exciting this sotry is gonna be). PLEAE REVIEW. If I get three reviews soon I will update tonight. If not. Expect one tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Um I'm takin a break on this for a while

Ill be into Dann phantom sometime. Ill let u no when I start it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny looked at his father. Ever since he found out, Jack hasn't really talked to him.

"Um Dad, can I talk to you." Danny said. They climbed to the roof of the car and Maddie took the wheel.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well I feel ever since you learned of my powers, you haven't been talking to me." Danny said, looking down.

"Son, I'm just letting it sink in that you're the ghost boy. I mean I've seen you and well, you at the pier once and that confuses me. And you've attacked us a few times." Jack said.

"Well, at city hall I thought you were kinda overshadowed. And I fell victim to one of your machines while at the pier. I'm not trying to be mean but I should have a right to be mad at you but I'm not." Danny said.

"I guess your right. I just feel like a disgrace to have helped birth a stinky ghost." Jack said.

Danny got up and flew away. "How dare you!" he shouted. "I have saved you and the whole towns ass's like 36 times." Danny shouted. He flew back into the R.V.

Jack came down and told Maddie what happened.

Danny went into another room with Sam and Tucker. "Guys, I am I alive?" Danny said. "My father hates me and so does the world." Danny looked down.

"Danny, he is just probly getting used to you being the ghost boy. And as for the world, screw them." Tucker said.

"Danny, not everyone hates you." Sam said moving closer. Tucker said something about getting water and left. "I don't." Sam said. And with that she placed her lips on Danny's.

Danny had kissed her before but not like this. They had said those kisses were fake.

"Danny I just wanted to appoligi-Whoa." Jack said walking in. Sam and Danny quickly pulled apart.

"Um its ok Dad. I know you were just getting used to me being a ghost and all." Danny said, his cheeks red.

Jack walked out of the room just as Danny's ghost sense went off. "Sam, um." Danny said.

"Um you better go ghost." Sam said before Danny could ask about the kiss.

"Right." Danny said. "I'm going ghost." Danny said, letting a classic battle cry out. He flew out and saw Skulker flying by the RV.

"What, shopping for weapons?" Danny asked.

"Ghost boy, I need to give you a warning. Don't go to Vlads," and with that he flew off.

A/N sorry its short bu imdating later.

Only after 2 reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny looked at the direction that Skulker flew off in. he flew back into the RV. "Mom, Dad, we have to get to Vlad Masters house." Danny said.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"Because he is also a half human hybrid." Danny said. "He holds the key to everything. And I think he holds the cure to what's happening to me." Danny said.

"What's happening to you?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure but it hurts me to go ghost." Danny said. "And I'm weaker." Danny said.

"Ok." Maddie said. "To Wisconsin."

Danny fell asleep. As he slept he had a flash back:

Danny was startled into a wake as his parents burst into his room.

"Danny, the guys in white are after you!" Maddie yelled.

"Why?" Jack asked. "Why would they want to harm you?"

"Mom, Dad, it's because-" Danny was cut short by a bang as the guys charged in his room.

"Daniel Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom you are under arrest." One guy said. Danny turned white.

"Danny, you're the ghost boy?" Maddie said. Danny guessed she felt pain twice in a week. Earlier that week Jazz had disappeared.

"Mom, Dad, I-"

"Shut it ghost boy. A piece of crap like you doesn't deserve to talk." I guy in white strode over and knocked Danny across the room.

"Don't you hurt my baby!" Maddie yelled.

"That's it clowns. I'm Going ghost!" Danny yelled. Two blue rings appeared around his waist and he turned into Danny Phantom. "You are gonna pay." Danny said.

He knocked one in his stomach and out the window. The other closed in on him. Danny just sighed and walked right threw him.

"Yeah, can we get this over with; I have plans with Sam and Tucker." Danny said.

"Hm. Your friends might know about you also." Danny slapped his head. "Agent S-2, go get Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley." He shouted outside the window.

"Oh geeze, this is too easy." Danny said. He pushed the other out the window also. "How do they think they will even catch me?" Danny asked.

"Like this!" a shout from behind him said. Danny turned and they were holding Maddie and Jack's newest invention. "Your stupid parents are good for some things." The guy said.

The invention was a net with draining abilities. Thrown on, Danny is helpless. And that's what they did.

Jack and Maddie were captured shortly after. They were thrown into the back of a van and driven away. They stopped shortly after and Sam and Tucker were thrown in.

The car hit a bump that woke Danny up. He realized that it must've been Vlad who tipped them off.

Just then, Danny heard a thunk on the roof. He saw it. It was horrible. It was the box ghost.

"oh please." Danny said. He picked up the thermos and sucked him in. he grinned to Sam and Tucker.

The trail was set for Wisconsin .

A/n please review. 2 reveiws and I update.


	6. conclusino part one

Jazz sat down next to the figure of her sleeping brother. "Danny, you have been so brave during this." Jazz said, beding down and giving him a kiss on the head.

She also lay down. instead of sleeping, she cried. "I cant do this anymore. I'm just hurting Danny."

She fell asleep and had a nightmare. Like Danny, it was also a flashback:

Jazz woke up to see the face of Vlad Masters looking down on her. "Now now, little bird I have something to tell you." Vlad said.

"Get away! What are you doing in my house?" Jazz asked.

"Look around dear girl." Vlad said. Jazz saw that she was in the mansion.

"How?" Jazz asked.

"And they say you are smart." Vlad laughed. "I bound and gagged you."

"What do you want with me you creep?" Jazz asked.

"A deal. Either I kill your family or you pass info on to me from your family." Vlad said.

Jazz had no choice.

"And now, to send you to the guys in white." Vlad said.

She woke up do the fact of Danny. "Jazz are you Ok?" Danny asked. "You were shivering." Danny said.

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry." Jazz said hugging him. "I had to do it! I had to save our family."

"Um you had to save our family by shivering?" Danny asked.

"Oh Danny. Ive been spying on you for Vlad. He knows we are coming to his house. He knows everything because of me." Jazz said.

"Jazz?" Danny said. "How could you?"

"He was gonna kill us if I didn't." Jazz said crying. "I didn't know what else to do."

Just then the Tv in the RV turned on. Vlads face appeared on it and the sound awoke everyone.

"And Jasmine, I have you bugged. And now to low up the RV." Vlad said.

He then pressed a button.

Ok guys oim asking for three reviews now. After that I'll update and complete this story. (don't worry, it ends with a cliffy and im putting it in another story.:D) PLEASE UPDATE


	7. Chapter 7

The RV blew up. There was fire everywhere. Pieces flew all around the area.

Danny looked around. It was like everything was in slow motion. "Everyone get behind me." Danny said. He then used his ghost shield. He protected everyone except…

"Sam, quick get behind." Danny said. It was too late. "NOOOOO!" Danny screamed.

Sunlight split threw his eyes and he woke up. He was lieing in the middle of a field.

"W-where am I?" Danny asked.

"Danny, Jack dragged us all to this field." Tucker said.

"Even Sam?" Danny asked. Tucker just looked down. Danny felt tears come in eyes. "I loved her." Danny said. He curled on the ground and started to shake. "Tucker, I loved her." Tucker patted his back.

Jazz came up behind them. "D-Danny? She might still be alive." She said. "W-we couldn't find a body."

Danny looked up. "R-really?" he asked. She nodded. Jack came up behind them.

"But the explosion would have destroyed her body." He realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"I just cant believe she is gone." Danny said. He cried even more.

He got up. "vlad did this. I will kill him." Danny said. And he swore on it. Nothing mattered now. Sam was dead. He would get revenge.

THE END OF EPISODE ONE episode two will be called: Danny Phantom untitled II PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THEN READ THE DEQUEL 


End file.
